suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Po the Dream Weaver
Describe your champion! Lore Abilities Po persists on the battlefield after death as a Dream that can move, and he will respawn at the Dream's current position instead of the fountain. Other than movement, Po's Dream can only observe and cast Dreamer's Recall, which replaces Recall. Dreamer's Recall takes 2 seconds to channel and is not interrupted by respawning. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = }} Po conjures a Dream Catcher on the target piece of terrain that... * Triggers if an enemy walks in front of it. ** Enemies are // // // harshly . ** Forming a tether that continuously drains their health until they break the tether. This tether requires line-of-sight in addition to radius. ** Damages enemies in a cone. * Triggers if a projectile passes in front of it. ** Damaging enemies in a cone. Dream Catchers last... * Indefinitely but Po can only have 3 active at a time. * For a short duration (preferable if unkillable by enemies). Once triggered/finished, a Dream Catcher can be collected... * By Po to restore Health // Mana // gain a buff // reduce his respawn timer (as a Dream). * By any allied champion to restore Health // Mana // gain a buff. * This could be time limited. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |flavor = |notes = * Similar to Bushwhack, Dream Catchers are visible (if you have line of sight) but cannot be targeted/killed. }} his target's consciousness from their body, leaving their body vulnerable to damage. The target gain's control of their consciousness for the duration, which is only capable of seeing and moving, and the effect ends early if they can interact with their body (125 range). | Dream Eater...// Po begins channelling, drawing in air, creating an X units-per-second directional draft toward him. Mobile enemies (or all units) within the draft are hasted or slowed, depending on their direction of movement, while stationary units are dragged toward him. }} | Po begins channelling, drawing in air, creating an X units-per-second directional draft toward him. Mobile enemies (or all units) within the draft are hasted or slowed, depending on their direction of movement, while stationary units are dragged toward him. | Sshhhh...// Po raises his finger to his lips and hushes, his target's consciousness from their body, leaving their body vulnerable to damage. The target gain's control of their consciousness for the duration, which is only capable of seeing and moving, and the effect ends early if they can interact with their body (125 range). | Sshhhh...// Po raises his finger to his lips and hushes, enemies across the battlefield for seconds. | Ssshhh...// Po raises his finger to his lips and hushes, putting all enemies in a cone before him to , rendering them unable to act for a long duration. Damage from champions, turrets or epic monsters will wake a sleeping target early, but other units will ignore them. }} }} Strategy Development Trivia Patch history Gallery File:Bard_and_Po.jpg|Bard and Po, by Emptylord